MADARA's TRUE LEGACY
by crazyrajat
Summary: Naruto is taken by Madara on the day the Kyuubi attacks so that he can train him and make him into a legend so that he can save this world from the destruction which would be brought by The Masked Man. GOOD MADARA AND MINATO AND KUSHINA ALIVE GODLIKE NARUTO PAIRINGS UNDECIDED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1 (A Twist)**

_October 10th _

"Mi...Minato kun , ple...ase save our s..on from all the p..ain of b...eing a jhin...churiki " Kushina wheezed

Today was supposed to be the best day of her life her son was finally going to be born but that masked man who claimed himself to be MADARA UCHIHA just had to ruin it and now her baby was going to be made in to a Jhinchuriki. A fate which she would not wish on her worst enemy.

"Kushina chan believe me ,believe in our son . Abandoning one's village is like abonding our own son and you will be their with him to fill him with love " said the blond haired Hokage

"What do you mean Minato? Kyuibi has been ripped out from me. A Jhinchuriki dies when their biju is taken from them and I know you are gonna use that jutsu to seal the kyubii. Our son will be all alone in this cruel world" said a desperate mother

" Yes, its true but there is an exception Kushina chan Uzumakis life force is very high that is why you will be fine" analyzed Minato

"I** WONT LET YOU SEAL ME YOU DAMN YOANDAIME HOKAGE. I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WRETCHED MORTAL**" snarled kyubi

Hearing all this happen, was a strange man who was half black and half white with wood like vine traps above his head. To tell the truth nobody would call him a human let's just say he was something unique.

Just when minato started making seal to complete the ' demon death reaper seal ' the strange man also started completing his own set of seals and just when the jutsu activated and death god appeared behind minato and instead of piercing his hand through him it pierced right thru the other person .

What the hell is happening its hand should have pierced thru me thought a frantic minato

"SO** YOUR JUTSU ISNT WORKING HUH**" said an amused kyubi and then started laughing hysterically

"Minato what the hell are you doing" questioned kushina

"I don't know hime it should have worked I don't know what in the flying fuck happened" said minato frantically

" **Aah aah AAAAAAAAAAAAh!**" Their short conversation was interrupted by the screams of the great kyubi.

"DAMN YOU YOUNDAIME HOKAGE" with that last snarl kyubi vanished and then there appeared a seal more popularly known as the shiki fujin on the little baby's stomach and the death god disappeared from minatos back.

Minato was flabbergasted he didn't even had a single clue of what happened by all means he should have been sealed in the stomach of shinigami but here he was alive.

"Minato what did you do?" Asked kushina but due to being extremely exhausted she drifted to sweet unconsciousness still holding her baby boy.

Since minato himself had a severe cause of chakra exhaustion, he himself was out like a bulb.

After few minutes Zetsu came out of his hiding place and stated pacing himself to the blond haired baby and his red haired beautiful mother and then he made a clone of the boy and replaced it with the boy.

' I don't believe it that his plan worked but this is just the first part' zetsu thought to himself and by giving a last glance to his parents he dissapeared into the ground.

_**After few days**_

"Huh wh...ere am ... I "thought minato . He got all of his answers as soon as he was hit by the smell of sterilized surroundings." Yeah, I must be in the hospital" analyzed minato

"So I see you have woken up, we thought you would be out for two more days" came the voice of Jiraya who was accompained by the sandaime hokage.

"Hai sensei, where were you all this time we could have used some help." Replied minato

"You know doing my research" said Jiraiya with a perverted glint.

Sandaime and minato sweat dropped to that particular reply and then sighed knowing that their student/mentor would never change no matter what the scenario.

"Sandaime sama how is naruto and kushina?" questioned the blond haired hokage

"You don't have to worry about her and her bundle of joy in fact she is playing with him right now" to this minato gave out a genuine smile despite the incidents which occurred a week earlier.

"Minato I have some questions which need answers right now " asked jiraya with a stern but apolegetic look since he knew that his student have went thru so much in the last few days.

Minato nodded and said "ask away jiraiya sensei"

"Minato, what exactly happened that day and I know you used that jutsu then how are you still alive you should have been sealed in shinigamis stomach" . Sandaime himself was curious on this subject since he himself could perform that jutsu and he knew about the payment which has tobe paid for using that particular jutsu . The Shiki Fujin.

Minato got up from his bed and then by a single hand sign silence seal was activated.

After a few hours of explanation he told everything to them down to the last detail. They being dumbfounded would have been the understatement of the year.

"Minato this person is dangerous nobody just claims that they are madara uchiha he must have serious firepower to back it up" said Jiraya with worry etched in his voice.

After taking the silence seals off minato said wth a serious face " I know sensei I fought him and just barely made it out with my life and I had to turn my own son into the jhinchuriki of kyuubi."and after a few minutes he said with a sad sigh " I just became a father a few days ago and I already suck "

Before they can console him they heard. A bone chilling scream "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh**"

All the occupants including the three were startled and were wondering what happened but minato recognized that voice instantly.

"Kushina I am coming just hold on!" Blurted Minato and he flashed away to her while at the same time sandaime and jiraiya were climbing stairs as fast as they can so that they can assist their student / successor.

Just when he flashed to kushina and then what he saw chilled his bones. There was madara uchiha with his orange spiral mask holding naruto in one of his arm and pointing his kunai at the blonde haired boy

Kushina was scared to death for his baby. This man was holding her lifeline in his hands and he had every intention to kill her baby her naruto. She was so scared that her body refused to move from the bed.

Jiraya and Sarutobi came inside the room and even they were terrified at what they saw.

"Please calm down" said minato pleadingly

"Did you really thought that you would go scot free after ruining my plans like that minato namikaze chan" replied madra in a childish voice.

Before anyone could do anything he plunged the knife directly into the heart of the whiskered boy. Blood came oozing out of him and then suddenly red chakra came out and then dispersed itself all around Konoha.

"You Bastard! I will kill you "rage took over minato and he charged like a mad bull with a rasengan at his hand.

But before he could it him the masked man got away with a quick shunshin

Tears started coming like waterfall from the blonde haired hokages eyes. Jiraiya and sandaime were too shocked to even move.

Kushina walked to her baby's corpse and then she holded her baby and said " he is not breathing... Nar...Naruto is not breathing."Minato walked to her to console her after all she was his mother. Kushina then gave out a screech "HE KILLED MY BOY, HE KILLED MY BABY BOY"

Somewhere else outside Konoha

Spiral masked man was now out of konoha" phew that could have gone south anytime and part two of the plan is now complete "and now the spiral masked man started transforming and after few minutes he revealed himself to be 'Zetsu'

'I still don't believe we managed to take yondaimes son without him finding about it well I shouldn't be surprised after it was all his plan THE REAL MADARA UCHIHAS PLAN'

_**In a hovel of a unknown place**_

A old man who almost seemed as old as time itself was sitting on athrone with his eyes closed and with rods attached on his back which came out from a huge statue which was highly decayed and was supplying him with chakra and then at afraction of a second his eyes opened and his legendry doujutsu 'The Sharingan' was revealed to the world '


	2. Chapter 2 (Plans and trainig commences)

**AN: First of all, let me tell you that this is my first fic so try to be a little gentle if there are mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter - 2 (Plans)**

**IN THE VERY SAME HOVEL**

Zetsu materialized in front of his master "Master, I have brought the baby boy for you "

Madara Uchiha looked at him passively for some time "Do you know his name?" Questioned Madara.

"Yes , Master his name is Namikaze Naruto. He is Yondaime Hokage 's and Uzumaki Kilushina's son and he is also the the Jhinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko"

Few minutes passed and Madara then asked with a glare which seemed to unnerve Zetsu" Well what are you waiting for, bring him to me right away."

Few seconds later another clone of Zetsu came out of the ground and had a baby boy with whiskers in his cheeks and the boy was wrapped in a towel Zetsu placed the boy in Madara's lap

A green light started glowing in Madara's hand and then he made a small cut on his wrist and started pouring his blood in Naruto's mouth. Zetsu was a little perplexed by his master's actions but then he started seeing changes in the boy. The whisker marks which he had on his cheeks vanished slowly and overall he became healthier and he started making gurgling sounds and even smiled a little as if he was very happy.

After watching the changes Zetsu couldn't contain his curiosity and asked his master "why did you do that?". For some reason Madara wasn't angry with his servant to question to question him like that so he decided to humor him " He had those whisker marks because he was under the influence of Kyuubi's chakra so when I gave him some of my blood the foul chakra receded removing his whisker marks and the other reason is it will help him in awakening his sharingan since now my DNA and his DNA has intertwined because the boys DNA was in a suspensory state due to large intake of the demon's chakra thus giving him access to the kekkai genkai sharingan ."

Zetsu was flabbergasted after hearing the explanation though he didn't show it outwards" What are we gonna do with him?" Asked Zetsu . Madara chuckled and said "Isn't that the million dollar question?". After a brief pause Madara gave him a bunch of seals written on a paper and explained " Zetsu these are special seals when you will place it on top of the already existing shiki fujin seal it will leak a great amount of demonic chakra which will expand his chakra pathways this increasing his reserved exponentially. If my calculations are which they always are then by the age of three he will have high Kage level reserves by the age of three. You will do this daily for an hour if possible do it while he is sleeping. We will continue this process till he turns thirteen by that time his chakra level will easily equal to that is Kyuubi's ." Bragged Madara.

"Master, why go this far just to train this boy?" Questioned Zetsu .

" Zetsu , I am not gonna live long at best I have 13 to 14 years that is why I want to pass on my legacy to this boy and I have seen visions of this boy he is destined for greatness but he is gonna need all the power which he can get and I know I am the only one who can provide him that and I also believe that he will be the one who will finally bring peace to our world which has been razed by war and I Uchiha Madara will be the catalyst." Stated Madara.

"Zetsu take care of him for the next three years because we can't start his training right away... And for goodness sake don't show him your real face." threatened Madara and also gave him a glare to get his point across.

Zetsu nodded to his master and took the baby away from his lap just before he was gonna diss appear into the ground " Zetsu , wait I want you to do something for me."

" anything master " replied Zetsu quickly

"Good... I want you to kill the nanabi's Jhinchuriki and then disperse its chakra all around the world so that it will take a long time for nanabi to give form to his chakra and this will effectively fool everyone and they will believe that that's the Kyuubi's chakra."

"the assassination wouldn't be a problem because according to sources the Jhinchuriki is a little girl."

"it will be done in the earnest , master" assured Zetsu ."

And finally Zetsu disappeared into the ground along with Naruto.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

During the three years Naruto had grown a little he was about 3 ft and according to Zetsu he was quite smart for his age and today was the day of reckoning because today his master was going to start Naruto 's tor... Training.

"Naruto , today I am going to take you to meet a person who will start your training in shinobi arts ." Stated Zetsu hardly showing any emotion and he was disguised as shut with brown hair, medium height, and was wearing a bandana over his head.

"DATTEBAYO! Finally I can start my training on being an awesome shinobi who everyone will fear and respect and would be considered a legend. "Exclaimed Naruto with a victory pose.

Zetsu sweat dropped on his over the top enthusiasm and after finally getting his bearings " yadda yadda Naruto you have to to e it down a little . If you keep on behaving like this your teacher will get mad at you and believe it you don't wanna make him mad."

"Don't you worry he will be very proud of me since I am gonna learn everything which he will teach like a sponge ."

_' I hope that you are able to do just that for everyone's sake'_ thought Zetsu to himself.

After few minutes of walking they reached the hovel. Naruto ran inside so that he can see who was gonna train him. When he went inside he saw a very very very old man sitting on a throne with rods sticking on his back from a giant statue which was sitting on a giant lotus with crossed legs

Naruto was a little unnerved after watching this but after finally coming in terms with the situation he asked away " who are you ?"

To this Madara chuckled because its not every day that someone after seeing all this is able to control his anxiousness and fear not even adults can do that but here was a kid who just seemed a little unfazed by this situation . After trying to read the kid , he finally spoke " I am the ghost of an Uchiha ... I am Madara Uchiha and I will be your trainer."

After a minute later " HAaha haaaaaa haha ha HAAHa " naruto started laughing hysterically then after getting his bearings " You look ... Like an ...old ...goat" said naruto while trying to with hold his laughter .

Madara's eye twitched that this little shit dared to call him an 'old goat'. Heck he was the most feared and respected shinobi on earth infact he was even more geared than Hashirama Baka because of his ruthlessness but her he was now getting belittled from a kid thought Madara and getting more frustrated by the minute.

" That's Madara sensei to you and if call me that again I will discipline you. " threatend Madara but somewhere deep down he knew that he was never getting rid of this nickname but putting that in the back burner he finally made to the main topic of this discussion

" Naruto listen for the next 10 years I am gonna train you in every field of shinobi arts including tai , nin , gen ,ken and fuinjutsu. It's going to be very hard on you naruto but everything in the future is going to depend on you that's what I believe."

Naruto's mind was doing back flips well he was really looking forward to learn all the stuff and it looked like that this guy knew what he was talking about even though he looked like an old goat.

"Yes, madara sensei I will definitely learn everything and I will make you proud."

After hearing his proclamation madara gave out a genuine smile but at the same time he was wondering that whether he should tell him about his parents and his tenant after pondering on this subject for great length he finally spoke "Naruto ... I want to talk about your ...parents and your tenant "said a wheezing madara.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

A man with blond hair with his bangs reaching his cheeks was standing in front of a stone monument with his wife Kushina this man was none other than the legendery hero of the third shinobi world war he was the Yondaime hokage who was constantly staring at the stone monument which had the names of the heroes who were killed in action while doing their jobs. He was particularly staring the name of his son who died because of his weakness to protect his family.

"Today he would have been of three years old Minato kun "said Kushina with sadness etched in her voice.

" I know Kushina chan … I just wish that…. I could have …..been faster that day ….then just maybe he would have been … alive " sobbed the man who was considered the fastest man on earth.

Things has been looking up for konoha and his hokage even after the attack of kyuubi, konoha was able to regain some of its strength though Minato knew that it was going to take another decade or so to reclaim their old strength but enemies didn't dare to attack them with him and all the saanins and the sandaime present in the village but one thing always lurked in the mind of both the parents that was the loss of their son. If only they knew just what kind of legend their son was going to be.

**Three months later **

Naruto had already started his training in taijutsu and he was making his body strong. The old goat(Madara) had made special resistant seal on his body which didn't stunted his growth and due to having his massive stamina he was already in level 3. According to Naruto, Madara was a total slave driver he would push him every day to his limits till he collapsed due to exhaustion. He thought that Madara was giving him divine retribution for calling him 'old goat' all the time.

But that wasn't all the reason to celebrate he had finally awakened his sharingan which was already matured the day he awakened. He could still remember the shocked face of madara when he first unlocked it.

_**Flashback**_

'_So you are saying my parents are still alive and they love me but YOU HAD TO JUST FUCKING KIDNAP ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD GOAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?' screamed Naruto . madara knew that he did deserve every jab he made but he was surprised by the colorful language his new student used._

_But that wasn't even the end of surprise suddenly cracks started forming below Narutos feet and then he opened his closed eyes and stared madara down with his crimson red eyes, his sharingan._

_Madara was surprised with the potency of his chakra it was very strong but he was even more surprised that he was able to unlock his sharingan at a tender age of three but that wasn't the end of his surprise his students sharingan was already fully MATURED!_

' _is it possible that his sharingan is superior to even the pure blooded uchihas? Does one need a strong body of an Uzumaki to harness the true power of sharingan' mused madara ._

"_Naruto I know that I shouldn't have done this to you but this was a very necessary intervention and anyway I can make you strong beyond your imagination because believe me if you don't have enough strength than you will fail in protecting your precious people. Your own parents barely got out with their lives and they were legends in their own rights. Please … understand." Pleaded madara._

_If you would say Zetsu was shocked that would've been the understatement of the century because he knew his master was in and out an uchiha and uchihas don't plead with this Zetsu knew that this boy must be very important for everybody's future to turn right and he also knew that his master was leaving his entire hope on this boy._

_Naruto knew there was some amount of truth in the old goat's word because even he knew that this man was once a very powerful shinobi and after taking in account of all the pros and cons he finally came to his decision."Fine, Madara sensei I will believe in you and I will be under your guidance for the next 10 years and will count on you to teach me the ways of shinobi." Said Naruto with maturity which you would never find in a six year old._

"_Good Decision shisou from today I will start your training and it won't be easy." Said madara with authority. _

_**Flashback ends**_

**Six years later**

Naruto was now nine years old. He had significantly grown in the last six years he was no longer a measly boy he stood at about 4ft 5inch and had a lean and toned body for his age. His hair had grown significantly and now it covered his left eye completely. His taijutau had grown significantly and was easily high jounin in that aspect. According to madara he would easily give taijutsu experts like Maito Gai a run for their money. His chakra levels now easily surpassed lower level Bijuus like Shukaku and Nibi . Madars plan to extend his chakra pathways using the seals to flood the pathways with demonic chakra had worked magnificently.

Naruto was at present fighting some white zetsus with his taijutsy only. His taijutsu was a modification of the uchihas **Interceptor Fist. **He called it the **Majin's Fist**. It was made on the basis of narutos ungodly speed which could've easily rivaled a low kage level ninja because of which this style used precise and strong jabs to a humans nervous system trying to stop their organs function effectively killing them. The only disadvantage it had was it was purely offensive so if someone is faster than naruto then it could be easily counterattacked but due to his sharingan he was able to predict the moves effectively reducing the cons of his taijutsu style.

Zetsu cocked his fist to naruto face but he easily dodged it as if it was nothing and immediately counterattacked by giving a strong jab to his effectively ending the life of that clone. In afraction of asecond another zetsu ame from behind but due to Naruto's insane reflexes he backflliped and grabbed that clones and broke its neck in the process. This continued for sometime he wasmoving like water but had the rigidity of rock. Needless to say Madara was impressed by his student's progress he knew that now was the time to start his training in ninjutsu, kenjutsu ,genjutsu and fuinjutsu.

Naruto had finally decimated the clones of zetsus just then he heard the sounds of clapping " Very good Naruto – kun I am impressed by your progress at present you are easily a high chunin but with your learning of Kage Bunshin you might even be a low jounin but from here on the real deal starts, I believe you are finally ready for learning elemental manipulation, and I know that you have shown some talent in kenjutsu so we will be refining it in next three years and I am also gonna start your training in fuinjutsu by the time I am done with you you will easily be one of the strongest ninjas to ever grace the elemental nations." Stated Madara with some pride.

A clone of Zetsu then came out of the ground and placed some papers in Madara's hand. Madara then a gave a piece of paper to Naruto " Naruto these are chakra papers and they show which kind of affinity you have when you channel some chakra through it . If its wind then it will cut the paper in two, if its earth then the paper will crumble, if its water then the paper will get soaked , if its lightning then the paper will crinkle, if its fire then the paper will burn... now go on channel your chakra through the paper."

Naruto nodded and then channeled his chakra through the paper the paper immediately turned into a giant tree, then the tree caught on fire and finally to top it off there were shocks which surrounded the fire giving it a magnificient feeling.

Madara 's eyes widened he couldn't believe it that this kid had the sacred bloodline of the Senju clan , the mokuton and then he also had effinities for fire which probably came from his blood and also had an affinity for lightning so to sum it up he had afiinities for earth, water, fire and lightning that was four affinities. Madara knew it that time that when he will master all these affinities he will surpass both him and Hashirama and will be a true monster after finally controlling the Kyuubi's chakra.

After thinking of all the possibilities Madara gave a maniacal grin and said " Naruto, you have affinities for four elements not only that but you also have the sacred bloodline of Senju clan known as the Mokuton, this bloodline was weilded by the shodaime hokage."

Naruto then gave a great impression of how does a fish look when it's taken from water but then he screamed " I KNEW IT I WAS AWESOME." but then Naruto composed himself " so when will we start the training Madara sensei?" questioned Naruto.

He was a little annoyed by Naruto's earlier reaction but he didn't blame him because even he had his moments of idiocy otherwise Naruto was very stoic and hardly showed any emotion when he was in a fight after his musing Madara finally said " we will start it right now with your earth and water affinities , I want you to make 20000 shadow clones , I want 1000 of them to try to wet the leaf by only using chakra and I want another 1000 to try to crumble leaf by using chakra, take the leaves from the tree you just created ... after 3 hours I want you to dispell them in batch of hundreds so that you don't get a mental shutdown.

_Things are surely becoming interesting for our hero..._

_**Please Read and Review I really wanna know my readers opinions. I had planned on giving Naruto the Mokuton and don't worry I will explain how he got it. **_

_**i have also planned on giving him the mangekyo but i am gonna change some aspects on how he is going to obtain it and if you people have any idea on the pairings for Naruto do mention in your reviews but please don't say Sakura and Hinata I hate both of them.**_

_**i am sorry if the language is not upto the mark since english is my second language.**_

_**Ja ne .**_


End file.
